


The Trouble with Rumours

by candiedillusions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Drunken Shenanigans, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Paparazzi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, White Day, trolldad!regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedillusions/pseuds/candiedillusions
Summary: “Y’know Noct,” Prompto said, “You could just tell ‘em you’re not interested. Tell ‘em you have a White Day date with video games and saving the world with your equally date-less best friend instead.”Noctis chuckled, shaking his head, “Sure, why the hell not. I could do that.”“You gotta make it official, buddy. Like, Kwehtter official,” said Prompto, brandishing his phone and waving it in Noctis’ face.“To all of my twenty followers on a private account?” laughed Noctis, pulling out his phone and unlocking it after three failed attempts, launching the Kwehtter app and tossing his phone at Prompto, “Go for it, then.”Tapping furiously, Prompto quickly typed out a string of updates. Noctis looked over his shoulder and snorted.Only twenty people were going to see it anyway. What harm could it do?





	The Trouble with Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the Promptis White Day Event 2018, for Day 2's prompt: Fake Dating. Submitting late because I am shit at deadlines. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and it was a nice break away from my angsty multichap (which I still owe the epilogue for...), so I hope you enjoy reading this! 
> 
> THANK YOU FFXV Writer's Discord, for sprinting with me to write this goddamn monster in a week despite my crazy life schedules. Someone remind me never to start a monster fic less than 5 days to the submission deadline ever again please ._.
> 
> Special, giant thank you to [@Phoenix_Down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down), the perfect sweetheart who proof-read this for me, and who gave me the suggestion of Kwehtter instead of Twitter <3

“I’m sorry, I-I’ve already got a date!” Prompto blurted out, to the horror of his classmate staring dumbstruck at him.

 _Kathy? Katherine? Kassandra?_ Prompto couldn’t remember her name, but distinctly remembered her cursive script on a scented card, the loops and curls and little hearts that adorned his name, together with a box of handmade chocolates that made its way onto his desk on Valentine’s Day two weeks ago.

Girl-whose-name-starts-with-a-K turned beet red and stared at her feet, muttering something unintelligible before running off.

Noctis snorted behind him, still lazily leaning against the trunk of a tree in their favourite spot of the school yard.

“Real smooth there, Casanova,” Noctis smirked, stabbing the crisp lettuce leaves in his packed lunch with a fork, before dumping them in Prompto’s lunch box. “You’ve already got a date? With who, your right hand?”

“Quit it Noct, what the hell was I supposed to say?!” groaned Prompto in desperation, dragging his fingers down his face, pulling his cheeks down exaggeratedly.

“Yes, maybe?” Noctis retorted, “I thought you wanted a date for White Day.”

Prompto scoffed, his hands up in the air in exasperation, “Noct, buddy, no, I ain’t going on a date with just _anyone_ , I’m not desperate.”

“You’re not?” asked Noctis, his tone nonchalant, though a smirk broke through as Prompto swatted at him playfully. “She’s not pretty enough for you, Prom?”

“Oh she’s hella pretty Noct,” Prompto answered dismissively, waving his hands, “but I've spoken to her like, once in my entire life. She’s not someone special to me, y’know?”

“Mm,” hummed Noctis non-committedly, eyes lingering on Prompto, before idly poking about his lunchbox. He took a bite out of his sandwich, chewing slowly, as the boys lapsed into a hesitant silence.

“Prom do you have a crush on someone?” Noctis blurted suddenly, before he could stop himself. He look surprised at his own question, and a dusty pink shade settled on his cheeks.

“Uh,” Prompto swallowed, transfixed by the Prince’s rosy cheeks that suddenly seemed so smooth and inviting, long, dark lashes barely grazing his cheeks as he looked away, slightly embarrassed. Prompto wanted nothing but to reach out to cup them, planting a soft kiss...

“Prom?” Noctis asked, voice a little shaky, “Do I, uh, have something on my face?”

“Uh yeah, _yeah_ , look dude you got peanut butter on your cheek,” said Prompto, taking a tissue to swipe across Noctis’ right cheek, fingers lingering for a split second too long, the little gesture causing Noctis to flush even harder. Their eyes locked, and Prompto felt his ears grow hot as he thought of - damn those unfairly good royal genes - how _perfect_ Noctis looked.

Prompto had to force himself to look away, and he suddenly jumped up to create a distraction.

“I’m uh, gonna get us drinks from the vending machine, be right back!” yelled Prompto as he ran away towards the school building.

He left Noctis sitting by in the yard, one hand still on his cheek, a confused look on his face.

Prompto buried his burning face in his hands as soon as he was out of sight, his heart beating at a million miles per hour. Really? Peanut butter on his cheek?

Noctis was eating a goddamned tuna mayo sandwich.

 

* * *

 

Ah, blessed weekend.

Noctis and Prompto were button mashing at Noctis’ apartment, the pretext of doing homework together long forgotten as the books were left strewn all over Noctis’ dining table. The boys were settled in front of the TV, controllers in hand as they bumped each other on the shoulders, faces scrunched up in concentration as they executed combo moves after combo moves, each trying land their characters on their asses.

“Fuck Noct, you can’t keep spamming special moves, that’s CHEATING,” yelled Prompto, shoving at Noctis’ controller as Noctis landed another string of deadly attacks at Prompto’s character.

Prompto’s character went down, and a giant neon “K.O.!” sign flashed across the screen.

“Nope,” Noctis cackled triumphantly, “A hundred percent skill, Prom. You just suck at this.”

“And YOU suck at shooters, Noct,” Prompto sulked, abandoning his controller on the couch.

“So we’re even,” said Noctis, still feeling smug as he ruffled Prompto’s hair.

Prompto scoffed, ducking out of the way and heading to Noctis’ kitchen to grab a drink, mumbling little strings of “not fair” and snatches of “cheater bug”. He rummaged the well-stocked fridge, looking for his favourite soda, before he stumbled across a pack of beer not-so-discreetly tucked into very back of the fridge. His eyes lit up and he smirked.

“ _Noct Noct_ ,” sang Prompto in the way he did when he was up to no good.

Noctis groaned from the couch. “For Astrals’ sake Prom, what are you up to this time?”

“Looks like Gladio left his stash behind,” said Prompto, brandishing two cans of beer as he walked back to the couch. He placed one in front of Noctis.

“You do realise we’re underaged, right?” Noctis said dryly, popping open the tab of one of the cans.

Prompto snorted. “Yeah buddy, you’re putting up a real fight there.”

“For the record, this wasn’t my idea, and I fought you every step of the way, but - oh look, I’m falling to peer pressure, whatever shall I do?” cried Noctis, raising his can to toast Prompto.

Prompto chuckled, popping his can to return the toast. Noctis took a swig a made a face, sticking his tongue out after swallowing and shuddered from the bitterness.

“You’re a real dork, Noct,” Prompto laughed, patting Noctis’ back, “But your secret’s safe with me. No one will know their Crown Prince is really an uncool idiot who can’t even drink beer.”

“Oh you’re on, asshole,” said Noctis as he took another swig, “Race you.”

“Famous last words, bruh,” smirked Prompto, putting his can in the air, “Bottoms-fucking-up.”

 

* * *

 

“Brooooo-” slurred Prompto. He was leaning heavily on Noctis, head firmly planted on Noctis’ shoulder.

Noctis didn’t remember how many beers they’d had, only that the had drunk-ordered pizza, ate till they burped up a storm in a burp-battle for the ages, and now their bellies were full, brains high on alcohol, and slumped against each other on the couch. Noctis smiled contently.

“Sup bro,” Noctis returned, about three beats too late.

Prompto giggled, briefly stifling it with his fist.

“Best weekend ever, buddy,” Prompto started, sighing happily as he patted his tummy.

Noctis nodded sleepily, buzz filling his head.

They lapsed into a happy comfortable silence, Noctis leaning his cheek against Prompto’s head. Maybe he was nuzzling in a little. He was too drunk to care if the Crown Prince of Lucis snuggling his best friend on his couch was considered inappropriate.

Platonically snuggling, of course. For warmth. It was just a thing that best friends did, right?

“Y’know Prom,” Noctis started, his words slurring slightly, “I’m sick of this whole White Day bullshit.”

Prompto scoffed, “Of course you are, Your _Royal Highness_ , you’ve got like- like an entire line of people probably - waiting to go out with you. Why don’t you just pick one you like?”

Noctis wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Don’t really like any of ‘em. And besides. Everyone only wants bragging rights of going on a date with the Crown Prince of Lucis.”

“Oh,” said Prompto, contemplating Noctis’ words. A thought dawned on him, and he smiled wryly.  

“Y’know Noct,” Prompto said, “You could just tell ‘em you’re not interested. Tell ‘em you have a date with video games and saving the world with your equally date-less best friend instead.”

Noctis snorted, “You make me sound like a total dork. Zero street cred.”

“Only speak the truth, bruh,” Prompto said, smirk widening into a full-blown grin. “And you totally know it.”

Noctis chuckled, shaking his head, “Sure, why the hell not. I could do that.”

“You gotta make it official, buddy. Like, Kwehtter official,” said Prompto, brandishing his phone and waving it in Noctis’ face.

“To all of my twenty followers on a _private_ account?” laughed Noctis, pulling out his phone and unlocking it after three failed attempts, launching the Kwehtter app and tossing his phone at Prompto, “Go for it, then.”

Tapping furiously, Prompto quickly typed out a string of updates. Noctis looked over his shoulder and snorted after the first.

“Fuck off, Prom,” said Noctis, throwing a cushion at Prompto. Prompto ducked, his cat-like lightning reflexes saving him from a face full of fluff.  

“C’mon Noct, I swear I’m making you sound much cooler than you are,” said Prompto, escaping Noctis’ grabby hands and making off with his phone.

Noctis, too lazy to fight, slumped over the couch and sank down into it. “Fine,” he huffed, “Have it your way, loser.”

Only twenty people were going to see it anyway. What harm could it do?

 

* * *

 

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked into the Prince’s apartment, the smell of day-old crust and grease assaulting him as soon as the door was open.

There were pizza boxes on the floor. Cans of soda were half-crushed, leaning precariously over the edge of the coffee table. More cans were on the floor, strewn haphazardly across the living area.

Wait. Were those _beer_ cans?  

Ignis sighed, dropping his bag on the kitchen counter and made a beeline for the coffee machine. He kept an emergency stash of Ebony at the prince’s apartment for this very reason - he wasn’t about to deal with this without a significant amount of caffeine running through him. 

The whir of coffee beans grinding and the scent of brewing coffee soon roused a blonde mop from under a pile of blankets on the couch, followed by a groan. A violet-blue eye peeked out from under the covers before an undignified yip followed, and Prompto bolted up ramrod straight, immediately regretting his entire life.

“Um, hi, uh, morning Iggy!” Prompto squeaked, doing his best to quickly disentangle himself from the infamously clingy, sleeping Noctis. Noctis didn’t even stir.

Ignis gave Prompto a deadpan death glare, eyes trailing from beer cans, to the sleeping prince, and back to Prompto again.

Prompto gulped, and Ignis could see the very moment Prompto saw his life flash before his eyes; all the questionable decisions he’d ever made playing in slow motion. Everything leading up to this point in time, where he’s about 110% sure Ignis could murder him, hide his body and no one will ever find out. Which wasn’t too far from the truth, really.

Ignis crossed the room, never once taking his eyes off Prompto, and his gloved hand made contact with a button. The blinds around the living room started rising in response. The sun hit Prompto face-on, but he didn’t even dare to breathe, much less raise a hand to shield his eyes against the glare of the midday sun. He did, however, prod the unconscious log next to him desperately, before stripping the blanket away in a last-ditch attempt to get someone to face the music with him.

A messy, raven mop turned and groaned, hands tugging in vain at the blanket that Prompto held in a vice grip.

“Nuh uh, buddy. Wake up. Iggy’s here.”

“Oh for Astrals’ sake...” muttered Noctis, finally blinking his eyes open blearily. “What is it Specs? It’s your off day, isn’t it? Why’re you here?”

“Clearly not for the pleasure of your company,” said Ignis dryly, pouring himself a cup of Ebony, black and unsweetened like his mood.

Noctis groaned again, a string of incoherent mumblings that sound distinctly like swearing. Ignis let it slide. He had bigger fish to fry.

“I take it you both were inebriated last night?” asked Ignis, in a way that Noctis knew was a statement instead of a question.

It also held a thinly veiled warning of ‘Don’t Fuck With Me, Young Man’ that Noctis recognised, so he simply shrugged and nodded.

“You do realise you both are underage, don’t you?” Ignis continued with a sigh.

“We’re at home. There’s no one around to see. We were fine, we didn’t cause any trouble. Or a national scandal. It’s not a big deal,” said  Noctis, starting to get defensive.

Ignis eyed the boys incredulously, and then shook his head. He took out his phone and sent a couple of links to Noctis’ phone.

“I’m afraid that’s exactly what you did, Noct,” said Ignis, turning his attention back to his coffee while Noctis, pulling his phone out, looking puzzled.

He clicked on the first link. The headline itself nearly sent him flying.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?” yelled Noctis, jumping to his feet, cheeks turning red.

 

> **_CROWN PRINCE NOCTIS ANNOUNCES HE HAS A DATE WITH MYSTERY BOYFRIEND FOR WHITE DAY_ **
> 
> _An anonymous source close to the Prince’s inner circle has sent across a screenshot of the Prince’s private Kwehtter update, causing quite the uproar across the nation, as thousands of hearts were broken by the knowledge that Insomnia’s most eligible bachelor has been swept off his feet. The only question remains - who is the mysterious boyfriend?_
> 
> [ **Nocturnal** ]  
>  Sorry boys  & girls, this Prince Charmless is off the market. Got a date for White Day... ;)
> 
> [ **Nocturnal** ]  
>  ......with junk food, my PlayStation, and my loser BF, saving the world one game at a time. *finger guns emoji*

Prompto looked over Noctis’ shoulder and choked and sputtered, reading the screenshots of what Noctis had posted. Or what he had posted on Noctis’ behalf.

“WAIT, WHAT?” he said, incredulous, “BF?!”

Prompto blinked several times, unsure if this was for real.

“Noct. _Noct, buddy,_ ” Prompto started, burying his face in his palm, “I swear to the Six and on everything holy on Eos - I was 100% certain I typed BFF instead of BF. You gotta believe me.”

“Oh Bahamut’s fucking balls,” Noctis swore, frantically booting up Kwehtter on his phone, messing around with the app until he finally found the ‘delete’ button after a couple of minutes of panic.

Noctis just stood grasping his phone, looking like he was about ready for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“There's a second link,” Ignis commented, taking another sip from his cup of Ebony.

Noctis grimaced, visibly braced himself and tapped on the link.

 

> **_BEST FRIEND OR BOYFRIEND? COULD THIS BE THE PAUPER TO OUR PRINCE?_ **

The article was more of the same speculation, except this time, someone had trawled through Prompto’s private Kwehtter account and dug up every single photo of them that Prompto ever posted. Which was a lot.

Prompto was well aware of the security issues that stemmed from being around the Crown Prince, so plenty of the photos were close up shots with the backgrounds intentionally blurred, so no one could place where they were and what they were doing. Prompto also never posted anything instantly, choosing to do so only late at night. Which also meant that while Noctis’ security wasn't compromised, many of the photos were of the both of them, faces squished together, posted in dubious locations in the middle of the night.

Obviously, the tabloids were having a field day.

Ignis was sure that with the colour that Prompto just turned, he was likely to spontaneously combust. Noctis wasn’t doing any better, having turned a shade closer to beetroot.

Ignis hid his amusement behind the rim of his coffee mug, but the boys were too busy avoiding eye contact with each other to notice. He cleared his throat and got their attention.

“You should go wash up. Gladio’s coming around with the car soon. You best be thinking about what you should tell your father.”

 

* * *

 

“Noctis, take a seat,” said Regis, gesturing to the empty chair in front of his desk.

Clarus, the King’s shield and advisor, stood beside him, just a step behind. Clarus was a commanding presence, but all that intimidation was wasted on a certain Crown Prince, who spent most of his teenage years ignoring authority.

Noctis sullenly took a seat across the King, nodding curtly.

“Hey, Dad. Hey, Clarus,” said Noctis, his voice steady and unwavering.

Regis saw through the bravado and the flippant greeting. Noctis was positively squirming.

“You do know what you're here for, don't you, son?” Regis continued casually, like he was asking about the weather.

Noctis flinched just the slightest bit, unnoticeable to the untrained eye. But Regis was anything but untrained when it came to his son. He bit back a smirk.

“If this is about the tabloid headlines...” Noctis said, before Regis held out his hand to silence him.

“So you do know,” continued Regis, his voice calm and unreadable.

Noctis held his tongue, determined to return Regis’ gaze, trying his best to maintain a neutral expression. Regis felt his heart swell with pride at that moment, realising that his lectures on political negotiation had actually been taken to heart by his wayward son. But now was not the time for that.  

“Ignis told me about the whole episode while you made your way here. And about the... circumstances around which this mess originated from. It seems to me we have but two choices,” Regis cut to the chase.

“Admit that the underage Crown Prince was drinking illegally, and was.. updating his status under the influence of alcohol, causing a bigger nationwide scandal, or...”

Noctis looked firmly at his feet.

“Or you could just play along for a while and bring dear old Prompto as your date to the White Day festival here in two weeks,” said Regis, in the calmest, most serious tone he could muster.

Noctis’ eyes flashed to him instantly and widened in surprise, his jaw slack, all attempt at a poker face vanishing.

“...WHAT?”

 

* * *

 

Regis waited till Noctis had left his study, till his footsteps were definitely out of earshot, before he burst out into laughter.

Clarus was not amused, his hand firmly on his hip as he glared down his King.

“That’s cheating, Reggie.”

Regis held his stomach, leaning on the armrest of his seat, stifling the giggles.

“Did you see his _face_?” Regis chuckled, trying to regain his composure.

“ _Cheating,_ Reg _._ You’re stacking this in your favour,” Clarus sulked.

“Oh come on Clarus, live a little,” said Regis, finally catching his breath, “My boy’s happiness is at stake here. Besides, he got himself into this mess, I merely... helped him along a little.”

“I’m not keeping up my end of the bet at this rate,” said Clarus, turning around to ignore his King and long time best friend, returning to his reports.

Regis simply shrugged and broke out in a smug grin.

Cor chose that exact moment to knock on the door and entered the chamber, bearing reports from Niflheim. He caught sight of Regis’ expression and immediately regretted his timing.

“Your Majesty,” Cor said, bowing and making a beeline for the exit, “I’ll come back later.”

“Oh no you don’t, Cor,” said Regis, as Cor stopped in his tracks and sighed. He turned around to face his king.

“I have an important question for you,” said Regis.

Cor gave him the most deadpan, unimpressed look he could get away with.

“Want to join in the bet of when Noctis and Prompto will get together? My money’s on White Day. Clarus disagrees, and he’ll be the citadel’s Moogle mascot for the next year if I win.”

“Oh hell yeah,” said Cor, at the same time that Clarus yelled “REGIS, NO.”

 

* * *

 

When Noctis returned to his apartment, Prompto was still there as Ignis instructed, since he couldn’t guarantee that Prompto would be safe from any possible paparazzi staking out his apartment.

Prompto was positively distraught, worrying his lips till they were cracked and bleeding, bounding straight at Noctis as he walked through the door.

“OH MY GOD Noct thank the six you’re okay and that King Regis didn’t skewer you on sight, I was gonna offer myself as like, tribute or something to take your place. Is everything okay? Did you get into trouble with your dad? Are you grounded? What’s going on?”

Noctis simply shook his head, taking a shaky breath, before sinking down into the couch.

“Talk to me buddy what’s going on? Are you okay? I mean, they can’t exile you, you’re the freaking Prince, but they can exile me? I’m okay with that if that means you won’t get into trouble? I mean, I basically committed treason, didn't I?” Prompto was blabbering, his words racing like his heart.

Noctis finally laughed, grabbing Prompto by the shoulder to sit him down on the couch.

“Dude. Calm the fuck down, man. No one’s in trouble. No treason. No one's being exiled. We’re okay,” he said, and Prompto froze, before visibly relaxing under his grip.

“...really? That seems... pretty unlikely, buddy. I just caused you a shit ton of trouble.”

“Dad had a... solution,” Noctis said, suddenly unable to meet Prompto’s eyes.

Prompto raised an eyebrow, waiting for Noctis to continue. Noctis coughed, rubbing the back of his neck and looked out the window, before clearing his throat again.

Wait, was he blushing?

“Noct..?”

“Dadwantsustoplayalongandforusgoonadateonwhiteday,” Noctis mumbled, staring at the floor.

“Uh, didn’t catch that buddy,” said Prompto, leaning closer, “What did you say?”

Noctis grimaced, turning a darker shade of red.

“Dad uh, wants us to play along? Hah, I mean, like since the world already thinks we’re dating, we might as well keep it up awhile? At least ‘till the White Day festival? This way neither of us would need to admit to y’know.. drinking illegally. Which is totally worse,” Noctis sputtered in a pitch that was too high and about three times faster than his usual lazy drawl.

Prompto’s brain froze over and stopped working entirely, as he gaped at Noctis.

Noctis waved his hands in front of Prompto’s face, trying to catch his attention, “Uh... Prom?”

Prompto opened his mouth, then closed them, shook his head, and opened them again. Nothing came out.  

“Use your words, Prom?” Noctis asked, a little meeker this time.

“What THE FUCK Noct?!”

 

* * *

 

After a lot of hyperventilating and about a hundred ‘What the Fucks’ later, Prompto was sitting on Noctis’ couch, going through the game plan.

Yes, they were going to address the rumours. Yes, they would admit they were dating, and that they’ve just started, but nothing’s really set in stone, so they would appreciate privacy. Yes, they were each other’s date for White Day. They just had to show up, smile, and give little hints that they were dating while in public. Ignis would handle the rest.

Everything else would remain status quo. They’re best friends, and they were already inseparable to begin with, so the rest wouldn’t be too hard to fake, would it?

Prompto snuck a glance at Noctis, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he spoke to Ignis on the phone, his advisor trying to figure out new security arrangements. For both their sakes, and their sanity, they were banned from using any form of social media or tabloid sites until this entire thing blew over. Ignis had done his magic with the software on all of Noctis’ and Prompto’s devices, and they were effectively locked out till further notice.

Noctis wasn’t a social media fiend like Prompto, but even his brows were furrowed in annoyance at the extreme measures that were being taken. But when he caught Prompto’s worried look, he flashed a soft, reassuring smile and gently squeezed Prompto’s hand.

Prompto gulped.

Fake dating Noctis? Not a problem at all. The only problem, Prompto’s traitorous heart whispered as it thundered in his chest, would be keeping it fake, and getting out of this with his heart in one piece.

 

* * *

 

> **_ROYAL ADVISOR TO THE PRINCE CONFIRMS IDENTITY OF MYSTERY BOYFRIEND_ **
> 
> _In an exclusive to Insomnia Daily, the Prince’s advisor, Ignis Scientia, has confirmed the rumours that the Prince is indeed dating his best friend of two years, Prompto Argentum. Apart from the fact that the change in status is a recent one, no other details have been released._
> 
> _[Subscribe to our mailing list for the latest gossip in Insomnia, delivered daily to your inbox!]_
> 
>  

* * *

Monday morning arrived. Prompto left his house, and instead of walking to school, a familiar black car bearing the royal sigil was waiting for him outside his apartment. Ignis gestured for him to get in.

“Thanks, Iggy! You didn’t need to come get me, you know,” Prompto began.

“His Highness insisted,” said Ignis, as he backed out of the sleepy estate onto the main road.

Noctis was napping in the backseat as Prompto got in, and he slowly gravitated towards Prompto’s warmth, settling onto his shoulder.

Prompto blushed.

Ignis intentionally made a show of being extremely preoccupied with the road, and pretended not to notice as Prompto leaned in to nuzzle against the Prince’s unruly hair.

 

* * *

 

> **_WHO IS PROMPTO ARGENTUM?_ **
> 
> _Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum’s longtime best friend, the pair have been friends since their first year of high school. Since then, they have often been spotted together at arcades, game shops and conventions, and the pair seem to share a love for video games. The question remains - how did the commoner best friend crawl out of the friendzone to sweep Prince Noctis off his feet? You’ll be amazed at what their classmates have to say!_
> 
> _[_ _Click Next Page for more_ _]_
> 
>  

* * *

 

“Did you hear? Argentum and the Prince are dating!”

“What?! No way!!”

“I’m not surprised, they’re always together anyway, but why Argentum of all people- _SHHHH_ they’re coming!”

The class suddenly lapsed into unnatural silence as Noctis and Prompto entered the classroom, all eyes on them. Noctis, forever unfazed by public attention, walked into the room with his usual air of nonchalance only a royal could pull off.

Prompto, however, stood frozen at the door, not used to suddenly becoming the subject of attention.

Three steps later, Noctis realised that Prompto was no longer next to him. He turned around, surprised to see Prompto rooted to the ground, eyes wide in what could be described only as _fear_.

In a few quick strides, Noctis quickly took Prompto’s hand and threaded their fingers together, pulling him into the class and towards their usual seats. He glared at anyone who dared to stare.

Prompto mumbled a quick ‘thanks, buddy’, before slinking into his seat, the tip of his ears peeking a bright red through his blond hair.

Noctis couldn’t hold back a dopey grin, and spent the rest of the class taking very little notes, doodling chocobos with little hearts all around the margins of his notebook instead.

 

* * *

 

> **_PUBLIC POLL: NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM & PROMPTO ARGENTUM - NEW POWER COUPLE OR DISASTER WAITING TO HAPPEN? _ **
> 
> _[Heck yes, my OTP!] - 56%_
> 
> _[Astrals, no] - 44%_
> 
> _[Click here to vote!]_
> 
>  

* * *

 

By the end of the school day, Noctis couldn’t help but notice that Prompto was constantly on edge.

He tried so hard to keep up his usual chirpy demeanor, but it had all but fizzled out, replaced with a jumpy, frazzled bundle of nerves.

“Prom?” asked Noctis, as they made their way across the school toward the gates, “Everything okay there buddy?”

Prompto jerked around, caught by surprise. “Yeah buddy sure, I just wanna go home, y’know? It’s been a long day.”

Before Noctis could react, Prompto mumbled a quick goodbye and bounded out the school gates, practically running home.

Noctis frowned. Prompto was far from okay and they both knew it. He contemplated letting him be, but then whipped his phone out to text Ignis, letting his advisor know he wasn't going to be home so soon. He made a quick detour to the convenience store, loaded up with snacks and ice cream, and made his way to Prompto’s.

 

* * *

 

When Prompto opened his apartment door, the last thing he expected to see was Noctis. And from Noctis’ face, it was clear that the last thing _he_ expected to see was Prompto, red-eyed and hobbling, an ice pack tied to his ankle.

“The hell happened to you? I've literally left you alone for less than an hour,” Noctis bolted forward, turning Prompto over to check him for injuries.

“Uh... hello to you too, buddy.” said Prompto, head hanging a little low, allowing himself to be manhandled.  

“What happened?” asked Noctis, looking Prompto straight in the eye and leaving no room for Prompto to wiggle out of this.

“I uh. I kinda. Ran into paparazzi,” said Prompto, swallowing thickly.

“Did they hurt you, Prom?”

“N-no,” said Prompto, ushering Noctis in and checking the surroundings, before shutting his apartment door.

Noctis was still staring expectantly at him, expecting answers.

Prompto sighed.

“I was just. Running away from a bunch of schoolmates who kept asking me questions about us dating. They wouldn’t leave me alone and I panicked, so I ran, and I was so busy looking back that I didn't realise that an entourage of paparazzi were just... there. I literally ran _into_ them, Noct. I'm an idiot. The internet is gonna be plastered with my stupid clumsy ass, falling over and twisting my ankle. My life is over,” Prompto moaned.

Noctis, bless his beautiful big heart, struggled to keep a straight face. His nose crinkled a little as the corner of his lips twitched, and he bit his lower lip to stop himself from bursting out in laughter.

“You.. you what?!” asked Noctis, as the lip-twitching intensified.

“You heard me, buddy,” said Prompto, massaging his temples, “Please don’t make me repeat that again.”

Noctis, best friend of the year, burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Noct...” Prompto punched him in the arm.

“Ow Prom, I’m pretty sure that’s treason..” laughed Noctis, clutching his stomach with one arm as he rubbed the other, “Okay don’t worry, I’ve brought peace offerings. You’ll be okay.”

“I doubt that very much,” Prompto sulked. “Your sad offerings of chips and ice cream are gonna last me two days, tops.”

Noctis’ face suddenly tensed, and all humour disappeared from it. A frown took its place instead.

 _Shit,_ Prompto thought, _stupid move Prompto. Should’ve kept your mouth shut._

“Your parents gone again, Prom?” Noctis asked, his tone probably harsher than he meant to.

Prompto looked at the ground on the pretext of testing his ankle gingerly, “Well yeah, it’s nothing new.”

Noctis didn’t back down. “When will they be back?”

“In um, a couple of months I think?” said Prompto, looking everywhere else but at Noctis.

Noctis’ expression went from annoyed to downright sour. He sat Prompto down on the couch.

“Wait here,” he said, as he thumbed a few quick texts on his phone. “And no arguing. Royal decree from your boyfriend.”

Wait... Did Noctis just...

Prompto definitely did not just make an undignified squeak at the back of his throat. He shook his head. He must’ve been hallucinating. The pain in his ankle, yes, that must have gone to his head, making him hear things.

 _C’mon Prompto get it together, breathe, breathe, it’s all cool,_ thought Prompto, _it’s cool._

Rummaging noises from his bedroom roused him from his thoughts. After a while, Noctis emerged with a giant duffel bag full of Prompto’s stuff, and helped his best friend from the couch. Prompto shot him a confused look.

“Well you’re not nursing that twisted ankle alone for sure,” said Noctis, like it was the most natural thing, “You’re staying with me till you get better.”

“Oh,” said Prompto, his heart hammering as Noctis slipped his arm around Prompto’s waist to brace him.

“I’m gonna make sure you’re well taken care of, Prom,” Noctis smiled reassuringly.

 _Astrals,_ Prompto screamed internally, _I am so fucked._

 

* * *

 

> **_A Royal Klutz_ **
> 
> _Photos of commoner-turned-Royal-Boyfriend Prompto Argentum has been trending on Kwehtter - the young male bounding into a group of unsuspecting reporters. Perhaps he was trying to make sure he’d be a hit with them?_
> 
> _[_ _Click for link to photos]_
> 
>  

* * *

Prompto awoke the next day in his best friend’s bed, nestled in the softest sheets. Noctis clung to him like an octopus in his sleep, but he had his head on Prompto’s chest as though he had fallen asleep listening to Prompto’s heartbeat, and his breath was soft and warm through his thin shirt.

Prompto smiled at his sleeping best friend. They’ve shared beds before whenever Prompto slept over, and they’ve always been more tactile than what was considered normal, but even Prompto couldn’t deny that there was something deeply intimate about this.

He raised a hand and slowly patted Noctis’ head, running his fingers through the raven locks. Noctis snuggled closer.

Prompto’s heart ached, knowing full well that these two weeks would be the closest he could ever get to acting on his dumb feelings for his best friend. Noctis was the Crown Prince - a hundred percent royal, due to be to King and destined to inherit the Kingdom of Lucis. But Prompto was only a pleb. Even if he wasn’t already painfully aware, all the looks he’d gotten from the years of just daring to hang around Noctis had made it perfectly clear where he didn't belong.

Really, he ought to have been grateful that Noctis even wanted him around.

Yet as Prompto nuzzled back into Noctis, he couldn’t help but wish for more.

 _Please,_ Prompto thought, eyes tightly closed as he prayed to the powers above, _I promise I’d learn my place in time, but... just let me enjoy this for a bit. Just for these two weeks._

 

* * *

 

> **_COMMONER BOYFRIEND MOVES IN WITH CROWN PRINCE NOCTIS_ **
> 
> _The new couple were spotted heading to the Prince’s private apartments earlier today, with a duffel bag full of personal belongings. It sure looks like the new boyfriend is quickly laying his claim on our Prince!_
> 
> _[Click here for latest photos]_

 

* * *

 

Noctis was having a great time.

Since he had practically kidnapped Prompto into staying with him a few days ago, his mood had been positively chirpy.

Waking up, he saw Prompto. They’d have breakfast, then head to school together, with Noctis helping him navigate his surroundings with a wonky ankle. Which meant plenty of physical contact. And being his pretend-boyfriend, Noctis lapped it up every chance he got.

“Prom, c’mon let me get you lunch,” said Noctis, pouting a little when Prompto protested eating at a diner, preferring to stay out of public eye.

“Noct, c’mon we can order-in...” Prompto tried in vain, as Noctis steered him towards their regular diner for milkshakes, burgers and fries.

“The fries get soggy when we order-in. I want them crisp, Prom,” Noctis insisted.

Prompto reluctantly agreed, and let Noctis plop him into a corner booth. Noctis saw the little flinch and the darting eyes, even as Prompto tried his best to ignore the stares coming from curious onlookers.

“Let them look,” Noctis said, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, before settling in next to him instead of sitting across from him.

“N-noct..?” Prompto asked, his cheeks so flushed they were making his freckles disappear.

“We’ve given them something to talk about so they should be fine for awhile,” said Noctis, a little too breathily, “I’ll shield you from prying eyes from now, Prom.”

Prompto snorted. “My hero, Noct,” he said, his voice teasing.

“Dork,” Noctis said, as his heart swelled five times its usual size and he ducked his head, busying himself with his order of fries.

 

* * *

>  
> 
> **_ROYAL COUPLE GETS COSY IN PUBLIC_ **
> 
> _A few eagle-eyed readers spotted the new royal couple at a Crow’s Nest diner, cosying up to each other and sharing an intimate moment. PDA menace to society, or #RelationshipGoals?_
> 
> _[Take part in our poll_ _or_ _click for photos!]_
> 
>  

* * *

 

“Hey Prom,” Noctis suddenly said, as he steered them towards an upscale street, “We need to get fitted.”

“What do you mean, buddy?” asked Prompto, “I thought we were going to the arcade. It’s arcade Tuesday, Noct. It’s _tradition_. Tokens are half price.”

“Well we can still go after,” said Noctis, “But we need to make a detour first. The White Day festival is next week, and you're going as my official date, so you gotta get outfitted too y'know?”

Prompto frowned. “What? With what?”

“It's not really a formal event so royal raiments aren't needed, but I probably need to be in a suit, so you should get fitted for one too?” Noctis tried to explain.

“I literally cannot afford a suit, Noct,” Prompto said, fidgeting with his wristband.

“Well lucky for us I can definitely afford two, right?” Noctis grinned, ruffling Prompto’s hair so that it stuck up in all directions like a chocobo’s butt.

“Noct!” Prompto protested, but Noctis only laughed harder and messed it up more.

He slung an arm protectively over Prompto’s shoulder and pulled him close as they walked down the street, occasionally bumping their heads together.

They made their way into the bespoke tailor, with Ignis already waiting, and giving the tailor instructions on how he wanted the boys to be decked. Shooing them away to their respective rooms to try on suits, Ignis insisted that what they were to wear that day be kept a surprise from each other.

“Trust me, it’ll be fun, boys,” said Ignis.

Prompto looked bewildered but agreed, albeit a little hesitantly. Noctis swore he saw Ignis give Prompto a wink as he was ushered into his own fitting area.

“Specs,” Noctis said, his words a low warning, “What are you planning?”

“Nothing that warrants royal attention, I assure you,” Ignis responded, his eyes full of mischief.

Noctis rolled his eyes and went back to getting his measurements taken. He turned suddenly back to Ignis.

“Iggy,” Noctis took a moment to choose his words slowly, “I need you to do something for me.”

A smile formed on Ignis’ lips. “Anything, Your Highness.”

 

* * *

 

> **_REAL-LIFE CINDERELLA PROMPTO ARGENTUM GETS DESIGNER THREADS_ **
> 
> _Fairytale come true or just a lucky gold digger? Prompto Argentum gets the royal treatment from the royal family’s personal tailor, possibly for the upcoming White Day festivities. We’re all jealous!_
> 
> _[Click for more]_
> 
>  

* * *

Noctis looked at his phone for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, just to be sure.

Yup, it was 14th March. It was White Day. He wasn’t dreaming. The week had flown by in a flash.

Turning over, he smoothed out the minor wrinkles on his pinstripe suit, subtle white streaks on royal black. He had to admit, he looked good in it. It was his family’s colour, after all. A Caelum always looked good in black.

Running his hands through his hair, he smoothed his bangs away from his face, slicking them back, before scrunching up his face in disgust. He looked like his dad. Ruffling his hair, he settled for his usual, messy, out-of-bed look.

He was definitely done, but Prompto was taking a long time getting ready in the bathroom. Noctis took the black velvet box out of his drawer and fiddled around with it, bouncing it from hand to hand, waiting nervously for Prompto.

With a click, Prompto emerged from his bathroom and suddenly, Noctis forgot how to breathe.

Wearing a dark grey suit with a black shirt unbuttoned at the collar, Prompto was absolutely stunning. Noctis’ eyes darted to the peek of collarbone that his shirt exposed, and was overwhelmed with the urge to wrap Prompto in his arms, to pepper kisses down his neck, to trail his tongue over...

“Uh.. Noct?” Prompto asked, squirming from the attention, “Do I look okay?”

“You look perfect, Prom,” Noctis said breathily, the compliment slipping out before he could stop himself.  

Prompto blushed, and muttered shyly. “You uh.. Look great too, buddy. You’re gorgeous.”

Noctis couldn’t tear his eyes from Prompto, and his best friend looked back at him, his expression almost... expectant?

Noctis took a step forward and suddenly realised he was still holding on to the velvet box. Clearing his throat to get rid of the lump that formed, he held the box out to Prompto.

Prompto gave him a puzzled look.

“I know you like your wristbands, but I didn’t think the one you had would match your suit, so I got you this instead...” Noctis trailed off, unable to find the right words.

Prompto gave Noctis a strange look, before taking the velvet box from Noctis and opening it. He gasped.

Inside, an exquisite wristband crafted from the softest black leather nestled amongst the plush velvet cushion. Straps crossed and weaved, intertwining in an intricate braid, and the edges were studded with discreet skulls, ending in a buckle that went around the inner wrist.

“Noct, aren’t the skulls reserved for the royal family and those in their service?” asked Prompto.

“Well yeah,” said Noctis, a little embarrassed, “You’re practically family anyway.”

He took the wristband out of the box, and lifted Prompto’s right hand.

“Happy White Day, Prom.”

Noctis had planned to help Prompto put it on, but the way Prompto was looking at him, made time itself stop. Suddenly, all sound dissipated, drowned out by the thumping of his heart.

Prompto looked spellbound, as though he was hardly daring to breathe. Noctis couldn’t help but be drawn to him, his freckles bursting like stardust over the cosmos, constellations across an inky sky, his brilliant, violet-blue eyes drowning him in its unending depths.

When did they get so close?

Just a few inches away, now. He cupped Prompto’s cheek in his hand, while Prompto’s eyes darted to Noctis’ lips, before they looked up into his eyes again, a questioning look that was almost hopeful.

Noctis leaned closer, their lips almost touching now, all he had to do was to man up and close the distance...

...and the door to the apartment swung open at that very moment, revealing a grouchy Gladiolus, swearing up a storm about the traffic because of White Day. The boys jumped apart instantly, both pink in the cheeks and looking at their feet.

Gladio was giving them both a once-over, and though Noctis was certain Gladio hadn’t seen anything he shouldn’t have, he was still mortified that they were _so close_ to getting caught.

“What the hell are you doing here so early, Gladio?” Noctis asked, hoping to distract Gladio from whatever he did or did not see.

“Dad wanted me to get you guys to the citadel earlier than expected,” said Gladio, a frown on his face. “He didn’t say why.”

“Clarus?” Noctis asked, “Must be something important?”

“Only dad I have the last I checked,” Gladio said, rolling his eyes. “Dunno what it’s about, but I don’t want to risk his wrath.”

“Hang on,” said Noctis, handing Prompto the wristband, “Here, put this on.”

Prompto took it with trembling fingers, turning around to quickly replace his white and green sweatband with it. He buckled it in.

“Alright pipsqueaks, let’s get moving,” said Gladio, before giving them both a wink, “You guys look great by the way.”

“Thanks,” squeaked Prompto, still unable to look in Noctis’ general direction, “Let's go!”

 

* * *

 

> **_WHITE DAY FESTIVITIES - THE INSOMNIA DAILY ROUND-UP_ **
> 
> _It’s finally here! Whether or not you have a date today, the Insomnia Daily has but one recommendation for you - the Annual Citadel White Day Festival._
> 
> _Expect a carnival atmosphere, with Moogles, Cactuars and Chocobos, stalls with Lucian street food, games, and much more!_
> 
> _The highlight of this year’s festival would definitely be the appearance of new royal couple, Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and his commoner boyfriend, Prompto Argentum. Don’t miss out!_
> 
> _[Click for festival breakdown]_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Prompto fidgeted nervously as they walked through the halls of the citadel.

Though the main bulk of the White Day Festival was held outdoors where it was open to public, that wasn’t until the evening. The citadel was already buzzing with activity.

The preparation for White Day festivities was so much more extensive than Prompto ever expected. They were bounced from briefing to briefing, first on security, then on the agenda broadly, before being drilled down specifically on where they needed to be at a certain time, what they were allowed or not allowed to say, and things they could or could not do.

At the end of it, Prompto was ready for the day to be over, ASAP, and the festival hadn’t even officially begun.

“Is it always like this, buddy?” Prompto asked, stretching his aching back as he slumped onto a couch once they had some time to themselves.

“Pretty much, yeah,” said Noctis, settling in next to him, “Why do you think I hate attending official functions?”

“Dunno Noct, I thought maybe you were just a boring dork,” Prompto teased, poking him in the ribs.

Noctis actually pouted and sulked, before forcing Prompto to scoot over so he could settle his head on Prompto’s lap.

“Whatever, asshole. I’m taking a nap. Don’t move,” said Noctis. Within a couple of minutes, his breathing had evened out.

Prompto envied his superhuman talent of falling asleep literally anywhere.

He idly ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair, marvelling at how _soft_ Noctis’ hair was, and stared at his best friend’s face.

What was going on?

He can’t have hallucinated the last two weeks, can he? The little gestures, the touches, the way Noctis kept looking at him as though he was the entire world.

Were they really about to kiss back at Noctis’ apartment? That moment they shared was real, it was electric, and there wasn’t anyone else there. They didn’t need to pretend.

Prompto wanted nothing more than for this to be real. It was driving him crazy, not knowing where to draw the line, not knowing if he was making all of it up in his head. If Noctis didn’t feel the same, he needed to know for sure.

 _Maybe tonight,_ Prompto thought, _after the festival. I’ll tell Noct how I really feel._

A knock on the door jolted Prompto from his thoughts, and a citadel staff came in with snacks and tea. Prompto thanked the lady profusely, and she beamed at him.

“You’re nothing like what the tabloids say,” she commented before taking her leave, “Prince Noctis and you look so lovely together.”

Prompto blinked, then frowned as the door was shut behind her, his insides starting to churn.

What on Eos were the tabloids saying?

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Noctis and Prompto made it through the opening of the festival. They didn’t actually need to officiate anything, but their presence were expected, so they tried their best to hang in the sidelines while nursing their drinks and making small talk with the nobility that attended the pre-festival cocktail in droves.

Prompto couldn’t help but notice their noses were a little more upturned, and their manner a little more stiff whenever they spoke to him, even though he did little more than to smile, nod, answer when asked and laugh when it was appropriate. Prompto couldn’t help wondering if it had anything to do what the tabloids had been writing about him.

Noctis, bless his soul, was taking most of the talking upon himself when he noticed Prompto’s nerves, a hand ever-present on the small of his back to ground him.

When an opportune moment came up, Prompto excused himself from the group and made his way to the restroom, bumping into Ignis on the way.

“Are you quite alright, Prompto? You look a little pale,” Ignis asked, placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, just in case.

“I’m fine Iggy, I just need some air,” Prompto said.

Ignis’ worried expression softened into something sympathetic, and he whisked Prompto away to the direction of the restrooms.

“It’s understandable,” Ignis said, placing a palm on his back, patting gently, “If there’s anything I can do to help...”

“Actually,” Prompto lied, “My phone is dead. Can I borrow yours to call my parents? I forgot to tell them I won’t be home so early.”

“Of course,” said Ignis as he unlocked and handed over his phone, “Take your time, I’ll just be outside.”

Prompto ducked into the restroom, booting up the tabloids to see what he had missed.

The articles started off fairly factual and mild in the beginning, but it didn’t take him long to understand why he’d been getting strange looks these two weeks.

 

 

> **_PROMPTO ARGENTUM - IS HE GOOD ENOUGH FOR CROWN PRINCE NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM?_ **
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> **_MAJOR NOBLE FAMILIES OFFENDED BY COMMONER MATCHING - A CLOSE SOURCE REVEALS_ **
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> **_PROMPTO ARGENTUM - WHAT IS HE AFTER? FAME, RICHES, OR ROYALTY?_ **
> 
> _._
> 
> _._
> 
> **_PROMPTO ARGENTUM - A KIND SOUL, OR KIND OF AN ACT?_ **
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> **_PROMPTO ARGENTUM..._ **

 

 _This can’t be fucking happening,_ thought Prompto, his head spinning.

He was aware that his breaths were getting shallower and shorter, and his palms were starting to get clammy, but he couldn’t get a grip, no matter how many times he repeated it to himself in his head. The room was shrinking, the ceiling suddenly hanging too low, the walls too close. A dull ringing echoed in his ears. He swayed a little and took a step backwards.

 _Prompto, you fool,_ he thought, gritting his teeth. _You’re a world-class fool._

He left Ignis’ phone on the countertop and bolted.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was starting to worry. Prompto had left his side almost twenty minutes ago, and he still wasn’t back. He regretted not insisting on going along with Prompto.

As politely as he could, he excused himself from the company he was keeping and made his way to the nearest restroom. Turning a corner, he walked straight into Ignis, who was uncharacteristically flustered.

“Holy hell, calm down Iggy, what happened?” Noctis asked.

“It’s Prompto,” Ignis said, catching his breath, “He borrowed my phone to call his parents, then suddenly bolted out of the restrooms after a while, saying he had to go. When I retrieved my phone, the browser was still open. He’s read every horrible tabloid article about the both of you since the beginning of this fiasco.”

Noctis froze. “Where did he go?”

“He bolted towards the central tower, but he could be anywhere by now,” said Ignis.

Noctis took off in the direction, ignoring Ignis’ yells to hang back.

 

* * *

 

Prompto ran, not knowing where he was heading, his vision blurry and obscured by the hot tears he was desperately fighting back.

Hitting the central tower, he slowed to a hurried pace, trying to blend in with the crowd that was gathering.

 _Prompto, you’re an idiot,_ Prompto kept repeating to himself, _did you honestly think you had a chance with Noct? The Crown-fucking-Prince? Who the heck do you think you are?_

Raising his hand to swipe tears away from his face, he was suddenly hyper-aware of a camera flash in his direction, and before he knew it he was surrounded by reporters, camera lenses and tape recorders all pointed at him.

“Hey! This way! Mr. Argentum! What’s it like dating the Crown Prince?”

“Mr. Argentum if you may, is it true that you’ve known Prince Noctis since middle school?”

“Mr. Argentum, did you always have feelings for the Prince Noctis or did they develop as your friendship progressed?”

“Mr. Argentum, we found some of your old class photos, is it true that you lost all this weight just to befriend Prince Noctis?”

Prompto paled, his eyes wide, looking like a stricken deer in headlights, his entire life laid out bare in front of a group of strangers who wanted nothing more but to expose him to the world.

“Please,” Prompto said, his eyes darting from lens to lens, raising a shaky hand to shield his face, “Please let me leave.”

“Mr. Argentum, are those - skulls on your wristband? Have you been sworn into service, or have you been officially accepted into the royal family?”

“I- Please, just leave me be!” Prompto cried, backing away, only to bump into a photographer behind him.

“Show’s over,” a familiar voice laced with contempt rang out from beyond the crowd, and an uncomfortable silence settled amongst the crowd. The ring of paparazzi instinctively parted to make way for their Crown Prince.

Noctis strode over to Prompto and brushed an unruly blond bang away from Prompto’s eyes.

“You okay?” Noctis asked, concern in his eyes plain as day.

Prompto shook his head.

Noctis put his arms protectively around him.

“Let’s go, Prom,” Noctis said, and Prompto gladly let himself be led.

 

* * *

 

Prompto didn’t say a word as Noctis led him through corridor after corridor, up the elevator and down another bunch of twisting hallways. Suddenly they were in a bedroom, with a bed big and soft enough for a King. Noctis seated him down on the edge of the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He came back with a warm wet towel, pressing it against Prompto’s forehead.

“Bury your face in it,” Noctis said, “You’ll feel better.”

Prompto did as he was told, counting till ten, till the towel began to cool. He removed it and saw that Noctis hadn’t taken his worried eyes off him.

“S-sorry about that, Noct,” Prompto sighed, “I must’ve ruined everything.”

“Don’t be silly, Prom, it’s all good. We can chill in here for awhile,” said Noctis, flopping down beside him.

“You sure? Where are we anyway?” Prompto asked.

“My old room,” Noctis said, leaning back to lie on the bed, with his legs hanging off the edge. He placed his hands behind his head to prop his head up, then patted the space and gestured for Prompto to join him.

Prompto lay down hesitantly, before he felt himself melt into the mattress and feel his tension slip away.

“You’ve got an awesome bed, buddy,” Prompto said, closing his eyes.

When Noctis didn’t respond further, Prompto was certain that his best friend had fallen asleep again.

A beat later, Noctis propped his head up on his elbow and faced Prompto.

“I’ve got something to tell you,” Noctis said.

Prompto mirrored him so they were face to face. “So tell me.”

“I...” Noctis started, a little hesitant. Prompto held his breath.

“I don’t want to fake-date you anymore,” Noctis said.

A cold blade of ice settled itself in Prompto’s chest, digging into his heart, spreading its icy tendrils into his lungs, and Prompto looked away.

“Oh,” Prompto said.

“Shit,” Noctis swore, smacking his forehead, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, it’s fine Noct,” Prompto said, trying to muster a smile, “I mean I totally understand, it was just a ploy all along to get us out of trouble to begin with, wasn’t it? And it worked, so we don’t have to anymore.”

Noctis placed a finger on Prompto’s lips.

“I’m terrible with words, so just listen first, okay? I mean. I don’t wanna fake-date you anymore. I like you, Prom. Hell, what do I have to lose. Scratch that. I love you. I have for the longest time, and the past two weeks have shown me what I really want deep down. I can’t imagine going back to being just best friends again when we can have so much more. What I’m trying to say is... I want to date you for real, Prom. If you feel the same. If you’ll have me.”

Noctis’ voice trailed off, looking hesitantly at Prompto. He removed his finger from Prompto’s lips.

“Noct,” Prompto looked away from those piercing eyes. “I’m a pleb. You know that.”

“And you should know better than to think that matters to me, Prom,” said Noctis, brushing a knuckle along Prompto’s cheek.

“But it’s true,” Prompto protested, his face scrunched up, “I’m a commoner. The most common of the commoners. I’m not smart, I’m not anything at all. You can have anyone you want, Noct. I’m not good enough for you.”

“I’ll personally banish anyone who dares say that about you,” said Noctis, hand cupping Prompto’s cheek, “Including you. You’re perfect. And no one talks about my best friend that way.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Prom. You look at me, and you see me, you know? I don’t need to be more when I’m with you. You see past Prince Noctis, and you see me, and I’m enough for you.”

“Noct...” Prompto said, his uncertainty so tangible it was hanging in the air.

“Hey,” said Noctis, tracing his hand down to Prompto’s chin, “Maybe this will help you make up your mind.”

He tilted Prompto’s chin and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. He smiled against Prompto’s lips, then pulled away gently.

“Did it work?” Noctis asked.

“I dunno, Noct,” Prompto said, a small smile creeping into his face, and before he knew it he was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, “Better try again to make sure.”

Noctis laughed, and planted a kiss on Prompto’s forehead.

“Dork,” he said, as he wrapped his arms around Prompto, “Feeling better now?”

“Loads better, Noct,” Prompto snuggled closer.

“Can we just stay here for the rest of the night?” Noctis asked.

“And miss the chocobos and moogles? C’mon Noct, we gotta go! We’ve got the rest of the night to cuddle!” whined Prompto.

“So that’s how it’s going to be huh,” said Noctis, hand over his chest in mock hurt, “Moogles and chocobos over your boyfriend.”

“Yup,” said Prompto, kissing Noctis again, “live with it, _boyfriend._ ”

 

* * *

 

“There’s no way they’re faking it, Clarus, just admit you’ve lost,” said Regis looking on from a balcony at the Citadel, overlooking the festival.

“This was a shitty bet to begin with, Reg,” Clarus protested, “Told you I wasn’t gonna keep up my end of the bargain since _you_ meddled.”

“Fine,” said Regis, a pout creeping in to his voice, “Going back on your word to your King is tantamount to treason, you know.”

“Not if your King is a cheating little shit,” Clarus laughed.

“Touché,” said Regis, lapsing into a thoughtful silence.

They looked out to the festival with fond expressions in their eyes, looking at Noctis and Prompto having the time of their lives, fleeting from stall to stall, hands entwined, stealing occasional kisses.

“I bet you Ignis and Gladio will get together by the Winter Solstice, though,” said Regis.

“Oh for FUCK’s sake, Reg!”

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnnnnnnnnnd of course Gladnis happened during Winter Solstice and Clarus dressed up as a moogle 2 years in a row for all festivities, much to Iris' delight. Regis never lets Clarus live it down and Cor is done with their shit. 
> 
> Noctis and Prompto live happily ever after <3 
> 
> Also, what is canon? 
> 
> Scream with me about FFXV, Promptis, Gladnis and all other forms of hell at [@candiedillusions!](http://candiedillusions.tumblr.com)


End file.
